The Birth of Onestar.
Hiya! My 3rd fanfic!!! Here's who I think the parents, mentor, and siblings of Onestar are. Enjoy... Chapter One Deadfoot padded into camp behind his leader, Tallstar, his tail drooping with exhaustion. I've got to get some sleep, he thought to himself. A pretty tortoiseshell she-cat padded toward Deadfoot, her belly rolling with unborn kits. "Good Gathering?", she asked. "Yes.", Deadfoot sighed, drinking in his mate's sweet scent. "Did Barkface give you Horace?", he asked. "Of course, he's a medicine cat. He knows what to do.", she purred. "I can't wait for them to be born.", Deadfoot sighed. "I know, me too!", Morningflower sighed. Chapter Two "The kits are coming", yowled Barkface. Deadfoot sat up in his sleeping hollow, instantly awake. MORNINGFLOWER!!! He ran across camp as fast as his twisted paw would allow him, to the medicine den. "Is she okay?!?", Deadfoot snarled. "Yes.", Barkface meowed calmly. "Okay, I'm sorry for snarling Barkface. Its just...", he cut off. "I understand.", meowed Barkface. Morningflower gave a loud shriek and began to squirm. Barkface pushed a wad of moss toward her. "Here, bite on this.". "Moss," Deadfoot mewed flatly. "You give her moss, to bite on.". "Do you have a better idea,", Barkface snapped, "Your deputy, not medicine cat!". Deadfoot's tail began to bristle and he found himself growling. Morningflower gave a loud shriek and a tiny wet bundle plopped into the mossy nest. Barkface bent down and nipped the kitting sac, allowing the kit to breathe. "A tom.", Barkface told Morningflower. 'Two more.", the medicine cat told Morningflower soothingly. Deadfoot inspected his son. He was strong looking gray tabby. Another kit soon fell into the nest with Morningflower. Deadfoot saw this one was a she-cat. She had thick, sleek, pale gray fur with brown flecks. Deadfoot hardly noticed when the last kit fell into the nest. "A tom.", mewed Barkface. This one was small, lithe, mottled light brown tabby. My kits, Deadfoot thought to himself. Morningflower to each kit with her tail, going in the order of their birth. "Stonekit, Thrushkit, and Onekit.". Onekit, Thrushkit, and Stonekit. My kits. Chapter Three Onekit padde out of the nursery into the sandy clearing that was WindClan's camp. He saw a large black and white tom sitting with a wiry light gray tabby. That must be Tallstar and that warrior, Tornear, Deadfoot told me about. He looked back at the nursery, expecting Stonekit and Thrushkit to be coming out of entrance. Onekit then remembered that they were still asleep. "Lazy fur balls!", he muttered darkly. Onekit looked up when he saw Tallstar leap on the huge boulder called the Tall Rock. "May all cats old enough to run, gather here beneath the Tall Rock for a clan meeting!", Tallstar yowled. Morningflower, Stonekit, ad Thrushkit appeared from the nursery. "It is time for three young cats to begin their warrior trainig. Onekit, Thrushkit, Stonekit, come here please.". Onekit stepped forward, trembling with excitement. He was going to be an apprentice! "Tornear, you will be mentor to Thrushpaw. Pass on to her your intelligence and loyalty. Mudclaw, you will be mentor to Stonepaw. Pass on to him your courage and independance. Finally, I will be mentor to Onepaw. I plan to pass on him my loyalty and my wisdom.". All six cats stepped forward, and touched noses to their new mentors and apprentices. Onepaw was bristling with joy. Not only was he an apprentice, he was the Clan Leader's apprentice!